


Best/Worst Date

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Winchesters, Bad date, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Dean washes baby, Deeranger, Forced, Gags, Ghoul hunt, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge, date, finding the prostate, hunting with a caged cock, plenty of lube, sam hates it, scared sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Wincest Writers Challenge:Best date and worst date.Deeranger vs PalishereDean invites Sam out on a date, but the younger Winchester gets distracted with a cute brunette, leaving Dean to experience the worst date ever. How will Sam make it up to him? Or will Dean force him to do so?





	Best/Worst Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as part of the WincestWritingChallenge (round 24) on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was "best/worst date" and my partner was Deeranger and her inspirational and eye widening piece can be found here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770454/chapters/39350650

**16:28 - FRIDAY  
POST HUNT**

Back at the hotel, Sam is in the shower using his long extension of hair products while Dean cleans up around the Impala, washing the blood off the front of his baby when their temporary hotel neighbour asks what happened.

“Deer… A deer jumped out in front of us coming up the main road…” Dean wipes down the remains of ghouls blood from the hood, when he notices the strangers are holding bags and loading their car up. “You guys headin’ home?"

“Yup, we sure are… got a long drive home. Looks like you boys will have this place to yourselves. Well, unless someone else moves in tonight…” He offers a quick laugh as he loads the last of their things.

“We'll probably be heading out at morning light tomorrow anyway… You guys take care…”

“See you later…” The man hops into the driver’s seat with his wife by his side “And thank your brother again for helping us with the connection…”

"He loves all that computer stuff… it was really no trouble…” Dean waves the strangers off and continues to run the hose water over his baby, checking all the bumps and bangs, considering what will need to be fixed up once they get back to the bunker. 

He finishes up and heads in to ask Sam what he’s feeling like for food. Sam is laying on the bed, his long legs crossed over. Clean and refreshed from a hot shower, wearing jeans and no shirt. Tapping away at the laptop, he is, without a doubt, researching for another case. 

“Hey, I think I might have another two states over. Wanna check it out tomorrow?”

“First of all… “ Dean holds his arms up, in a ‘what the hell’ manner. “Dude? Shirt…” 

“What’re you? Twelve?-” Dean waves his hand at Sam cutting off his protests. 

“Secondly. Two states over? That’s at least a twelve hour drive?”

“Eight if you’re drivin’ …” Sam scoffs and Dean rewards him with a sassy glare and a raise eyebrow. 

“Anyway. I was thinkin’. We did good today and, I dunno. Maybe we could hit up the local on the way out?”

Sam squints a little at his brother. He is pretty certain he knows what Dean is saying, But, he closes the lid on the laptop and gets to his feet. 

“You mean, like, a date?”

“Yeah-”

“A proper date? Like, the two of us, ordering food and havin’ some beers?”

“Unless you’re in a rush to kill more ghouls?” Deans palms are sweating and he hides them in his pockets, pretending he’s looking for his phone.

“We’re always in a rush to kill more ghouls. And ghosts. And vampires. And-”

“I get it… There’s always something waiting for us around the corner. Well, it’d be nice. Just the two of us and a couple of beers. Yeah?”

Sam gives a quicked huffed laugh at the thought. “Yeah… Let me get a shirt”

“Woah. I’m gonna have a shower first anyway…”

“And we kinda have to pack..”

"You think you know what it is? The case?" Dean calls from the shower as he turns the taps on.

"Very simular qualities of this case... I think it's a ghoul..." Sam shouts as he finds a shirt out of his duffle, sniffing it to see if it's passable as clean.

"See what you can find out..'

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
** 20:47 - FRIDAY  
AT THE BAR 

They have been here, at the local bar for about forty minutes. The place is pretty packed, loud chatter and low playing country rock fills the bar room. Dean decided to go to the toilet the second they entered and while he was gone it looked like some brunette was trying her own luck with Sam. Dean had been gone a whole eight minutes, But Sam had been at the bar for nearly twenty now. At first, Dean could see he’d ordered them both a drink and he was just being his usual friendly, polite but painfully awkward self and kindly chatting to the young brunette. Dean had gone up behind Sam and ordered himself a drink while he waited. But, the beer was almost empty and so was Deans patience.

Dean sits impatiently at the local bar hand choked around his latest alcoholic victim. It's the last time. He swears it. He can't sit here drowning his problems and watching Sam sit there pretending like his life isn't as fucked up as his own. Sam. Deans baby brother. Well, he isn't a baby anymore. Dean swallows the last drops down and looks on with unknowing jealous eyes as Sam writes his number down on a napkin, handing it to the sweet brunette that he's been flirting with since the two of them walked into this place. Dean grabs his keys and stammers out of his seat. Sam has been gone for nearly an hour now and Dean decides he can drink alone at the hotel. He flops into the front seat of the impala and turns the ignition on. Sam clearly has plans for the rest of the night.

Dean parks his baby, diagonally at the front door of their three star hotel. He parks like that out of habit, you don't drive all over the state, hunting monsters and stealing credit card details and not make a handful of enemies along the way. You just never know when you'll need to make a fast paced exit and on the off chance those enemies are firing at you, it's just better to protect their own skins.

He slams the hotel door closed, angrily tosses his car keys to the other side of the hotel and continues pacing the over vacuumed, gritty carpet. Confused at his own jealousy. Well. Not confused. _'How could he!? How could Sam do this to me? Again.'_ Deans fingers comb through his hair. He sits and stews over Sam not being here with him, he decides that when Sam does walk his drunk ass through the door, he's gonna do something about that.

Deans watches the clock all night, which only aides in making him angrier with his baby brother. But eventually, Dean hears the sound of a car pulling up outside, his fingers cross the dust covered blinds as he watches Sam haul his ass from the cab. He stumbles with his hotel key and practically falls through the hotel door, barely making it to his bed before falling unconscious. He doesn't even have time to acknowledge Dean who is sitting on the opposing bed with his hands folded on each other. Sam mumbles something before he falls victim to the unconscious. And to Dean.

"Hope you had a nice **date** , Sammy..." Dean snarls his nose twitching slightly at Sams unconscious form. He rolls Sam onto his back and latches a handcuff to each of Sam's wrists, making sure they are tight enough that Sam won't be able to slip through but also, he makes them tight enough that he'll know they'll bruise his brother if he tries to struggle too much. He then locks his younger Sams limps to the four corners of the bed. Making sure to remove any obvious lock picks or pins from Sams sleeves. Luckily for Dean, he knows all of Sams tricks, but, that's just the benefits of being raised together. 

Sam's on his back, his olive shirt and jeans hardly hiding anything as Dean holds his mouth open and pushes the red ball gag inside, locking the straps behind his brothers head, he slips a blindfold over Sams eyes and locks that in place as well, and finally, one last check that all straps and chains will hold before Dean takes a seat on the opposite bed and waits a further four hours for Sam to come back to consciousness. Dean has helped himself to the mini bar in the hotel fridge, he's almost emptied the fridge of alcohol when he finally hears the starting of Sam waking up.

"'Eean?" the lazy voice chokes on the gag a little and Dean hears Sam twisting his head in a ridiculous attempt to dislodge the blindfold. 

Dean watches with curiosity and growing spite as Sam struggles, hissing a little when he realises he'll have to break his wrists to get out of the cuffs. And even then, Dean doubts he'd let Sam go. Sam isn't at all panicked by his circumstance, he's merely testing his situation, definitely not panicked. But he should be. Dean makes no movements and ensures that he is soundless as he watches Sam go through the motions that their father taught them. He's searching the bedhead for a chip in the wood when Dean finally gets up from the bed, taking the two small steps before he sits next to Sam.

"'Eean?" Sams head snaps to the side, staring directly at Deans torso.

Sams wrists are already rubbed raw and Dean puts his hand on Sams olive shirt and lets his hand trail over the folds. Sam flinches at the initial touch, but, quickly forces himself to relax into it. Dean spends a long time letting his palm roam over Sams shirt and Sam doesn't put up much of a fuss, his chest rising and falling with quickened and slightly concerned breathes. Finally, Deans hand is sliding downward, reaching the bottom of the cotton shirt and he lets his hand slip underneath, causing Sam to flinch once again at the unfavourable touch. Sams head twists a little in a worthless attempt to restore his vision. 

Deans hand is just below one of Sams pecks when his own erection jerks as he watches Sams body flinch at the ticklish spot. Dean thinks it's almost cute how Sam even tries to growl a little at him. _'You are not threatening in the least right now, kid...'_ Sam makes a noise of refusal when Dean reaches a nipple and lightly nudges at the bud.

"Nggh!"

His body fights to remind him about the cuffs that are now drawing small lines of blood across his pained wrists. Deans non-dominant hand makes a quick jump to his own pulsing erection, palming at it and pushing the denim into his eager hand. He lets his forefinger circle Sams pink flesh and watches Sams body react, even if involuntarily, to his touch. The thought has his bottom lip droping just enough that if Sam weren't blindfolded he's be able to see Deans teeth from there. 

Sams body tenses and shakes, ever so mildly, the concern is evident over his covered face, Dean can almost hear him asking who it is that has their hand up his shirt. Dean pulls his hand free and sucks on the digits quickly. Sams body never relaxes and it won't, not until he's sure who it is that's playing so freely with his body.

"RR-Nngh!" Sams body jerks at the feel of Deans hand sliding back up to his other nipple and with wet fingers Dean pays just as much attention to the nub as he did the first. Even if Sam is in denial, surely he can feel the growing tightness that will soon catch Deans attention. 

"Aayy! Stpp...Ghh!... Nnngh!.." 

Deans eyes glaze over momentarily at Sam continues to reward him with the sweet sounds of protest. He twists the nipple lightly and Sams hands have flipped under the cuffs, taking hold of the chains that bind him, his knuckles will soon start to go white.

"...'Eaann! P'easse...H-H- Hal.. p" 

Dean pulls his hand free again, slower this time, making sure Sams feels his wet fingers gliding downwards. So Sam knows what's next. His body tenses as Deans digits ghost over his belly button and his legs pull at the chains when he gets closer to the bottom of his shirt. 

Dean gets up and straddles his brother and Sam had been pretty pliant up until this point, as soon as he feels Deans solid jeans grind against his own he becomes a bucking mess, splitting the skin on his wrists as he pulls and fails to pull away. 

"NNNGH!! NNNGH!! D'NNT!" 

Dean pushes his hips into Sams, rolling and loving the sound of denim on denim, his cock twitching with delight as he feels Sams girth against his own. Dean puts his hands on Sams shoulders to stop him from hurting himself. His grinding has both their cocks begging for more friction. More that will come. Dean plans on giving it all to Sam. With his knees either side of Sams hips, Deans fingers start rolling the fabric of Sams shirt upwards and his hips keeping up a constant roll over Sam, making sure Sam knows they're both enjoy every minute. Even if Sam does deny it. And if he could, he certainly would deny it.

He bunches the shirt and shoves it over Sams head to stop it from covering his brothers beautiful body, the smallest beads of sweat have started to form in tiny droplets over the very fit figure. Dean watches a glimpse fall from the blindfold as a tear falls down Sams cheek and it looks terribly tempting to lick that off of his face. He holds back and slows his attack on Sams pelvis. 

"Ah... H.. Ha...Nnngh...Dnt...Ah..." 

It takes everything Dean has to not speak, to not give his brother the sense of comfort that he craves to give him. He'd planned a long speil of words, he'd planned to let Sam have it all, tell him exactly what he thought of him. But first, Dean wants Sam to panic for just a little longer. Dean knows his fair share about Sams sex life, he knows him well enough to bet his baby that Sam has been with men, but never all the way. But he doubts Sam has been with many men. _'Oh.. I'm gonna hurt you... But it'll feel so good for you, Sammy...'_ Dean has to think it, scream it in his mind. Because if he doesn't he might accidently whisper it and that will take away from the punishment.

Dean leans over the fresh heat that belongs to Sam, leans over his hot body and runs a tongue up Sams cheek, collecting the tear that had escaped earlier, Dean pays close attention to two things; Firstly, Sam's head tries to pull away the instant his wet tongue touches his jaw. Secondly, Sams hips are pushing up and down as his hungry cock greedily begs Deans hips to grind him to orgasm. Dean lowers his head to Sams neck, knowing his brother is sensitive there and licks a line down his jaw, Sam pulls away, trying to avoid him but one fistful of Sams hair has him unknowingly facing the ceiling, baring his neck, forcibly allowing Dean the access he wants. And Dean takes it. Sams lower half lifting from the hotel bed and forcing his shoulders to sink into the comfort of the mattress, Dean simply follows the movement and takes the sudden change as a compliment.

Sam screams through the gag as Dean laps at his jugular, his toes curl as Dean brushes his teeth over the sensitive skin, his mind scratching and clawing at the thought that: _'what if this thing is a vampire?- No! It can't be!'_ Dean doesn't draw blood, he never intended to. But he spends a long time sucking Sams neck and driving his brother wild, pulling away to blow cool air at the saliva covered area and Dean lets his tongue circle the lobe of Sams ear before huffing and moaning into it. The action makes Sams cock feel tighter with arousal. His hands grip roughly at the chains of the handcuffs as he pushes his hips up and his back arches. Again and again.

"STP!...STP!...STP!..." Dean doesn't initially obey his brother, but he does want this to move on. 

He pulls away, just enough so Sam can hear him panting and gives his brother all but six seconds to regain some thought. Deans hand lets go of Sams hair and strokes his brother face before nestling at Sams throat, squeezing, feeling and massaging the wet area. Sam, meanwhile, waits for this person to cut his oxygen supply, which, the more he thinks about it, it doesn't sound like a bad idea right now. To just die. He hates being at anyones mercy, but he knows death isn't an option, whoever this is, they are having too much fun with him to either let him go or let him die. 

Dean has a hand on Sams peck and pushes himself up and back his hands softly feathering down Sams sides before reaching the band on Sams pants. Sam tries not to react. Shuts his eyes and tells himself not to react. But that could also be the shock settling in for the ride. He hears the clink of his belt and now it's being pulled free from it's loops. Sams legs keep testing the restraints, hoping they can get free enough to kick out at this bastard. 

In the small moment where Dean is removing his own belt Sam tries to remember what he did last night, he remembers leaving the bar, calling a cab, but he can't recall if he made it home, even getting into the cab is a little blurry. Dean can't hold back a moan, but he stiffles it quickly before Sam has a chance to connect the dots and now his fingers are fumbling at Sams jeans. He hops off of Sam to pull the jeans as far down as they'll go before he grabs the bottle of lube that's been sitting on the floor next to him this whole time. Dean squirts a generous glob into his hand and gives his cock the attention it's been asking for.

Dean drops a cold squirt of lube to Sams cock and watches Sam come to life again, twisting and causing himself more pain than what's neccessary. Dean doesn't let it stress him as he takes his brother by the cock and strokes the impressive appendage. Dean hushes his brother as he strokes forcing Sam to choose between fighting and calming. He doubts his wrists will take much more. He hisses when the metal pinches at his skin. 

"GHh! Nnghh!" Sam shakes his head.

Sam is still squirming an appropriate amount and Dean knows it's time to make his baby brother really regret his actions. Dean lets the lube drool it's way from the tube to Sams dick again and Deans hand rubs the slimy transparent goo down Sams cock and over his testicles. Dean gets the whole area nice and wet, almost emptying the tube over Sam. Deans turns his hand over Sams balls and cups the jewels, letting his fingers rub over Sams taint, circling the soft, wet flesh.

Sams arms and legs shake with anticipation, his body remaining rigid for the period, his eyes are still screwed closed and he tries not to dwell on the so-good feeling of his throbbing cock and wet balls as the stranger massages them in mastery form. When the strangers other hand comes in to play, stroking his dick while the first hand rubs his balls and massages his taint Sam just about bucks himself to climax. Not that Dean would ever allow that. He most certainly isn't finished with Sam yet. Dean slows down and even lifts his hands to wait for Sam to calm himself. The second Sam looks pliant and still, Dean continues. He plans to drag this out for as long as possible.

Sams body bucks the first time it happens. Wether out of shock or concern he doesn't know. But by the third time, he knows it's not an accident. The pervert is running a long finger past his taint, covering his clenching hole in lube. 

"NNnnn.... Eeeassee...." 

_'Pathetic....'_ Deans blood boils with Sams plaintive sounds. He's repulsed that Sam would give in so quickly to an assault. His finger circles Sams hole and Sam continues to whine and plead. He clenches in a dying hope to push the fingers away.

"NNgh... Stp!...DNNT!-" Sams body is starting to spasm, the cool finger doing something to him and he's never known what it's like to want and not want something all at the same time. All the while Sam tries to beg and plead. Even if they only sound like sweet little whines.

"Shut it! I'm gonna show you, Sammy, I'm gonna show you what happens when you ignore your family... "

Sam stills at the sound of his brother voice. The realisation that it's Dean doing this and how much has his older brother had to drink? Sam doesn't even remember when Dean even took off from the bar. Sam makes some winey noise that sounds like Deans name but the only response he recieves is Deans finger threatening to push through the muscle as his other hand rubs up and down over the head of his cock. 

"...'Ean!? ...Nngh! ... Ah!..."

Deans finger slides in to the first knuckle and Sam screams at the initial intrusion. But then. He was always going to. Dean is at the second knuckle now pulling his finger free of Sams wet, clenching hole. He circles the area again, preparing Sam and within a heartbeat he inserts the finger again.

It's still pretty tight as Dean pulls the single digit free and covers Sams hole with more lube, pushing it inside with his finger and spreading it around Sams clenching walls. Sam is still making cute noises of protest, repeating his brothers name in a near mantra. But Dean simply ignores it all as his finger circles Sams hole again and slips his finger inside for the four time.

He's in, straight to the second knuckle and this time Dean curves the digit upwards, he knows exactly what he's looking for and after no time at all Sams back has lifted off the bed with an impressive moan. Dean works his magic, his open fist blurring over Sams red cock and nudging his brothers prostate again and again and just when Sam thinks this is it. This is the one. It's gonna happen. Dean pulls his finger from Sams hole and lifts both hands away.

Sams legs shake mildly and his hands look he's trying to claw at something that isn't there. Seconds pass and Dean grabs Sams throbbing cock again, stroking it hard and fast and Sam swears again. That this is it. He's so close.

"Was she worth it, Sammy? huh? She make all your problems go away? You forgot about me pretty quick..." 

"'Ean!.. 'ean... Ah!" He's so fucking close! This is it. He's coming.

Dean lets Sam go to let his words really sink in and the young Winchesters' back lifts off the bed frustration, hurt and confusion a mix on his face. As soon as Sam relaxes into the mattress, the second his body comes back down to the bed below him. Dean is waiting for him. His fingers a blissful enemy. He's probing two fingers circle the puffy flesh, the first one is in by the first knuckle as he slides the second in beside it. Sams legs are tight, toes curled and he tries to relax. But once again, Dean fingers brush that spot inside of him, searching and spreading his walls. 

Dean positions himself a little better and lifts his hand off Sams cock, if Sam thinks he's coming. He is very wrong. And if Sam does, he won't be enjoying it. Not tonight. With his fingers still burried deep inside Sam and nudging his prostate, Dean leans down to suck Sams neck, Sam protests but his body lets Dean do as he wishes. Dean has barely started when Sams body shakes, threatening to end the session, Dean pulls his fingers free and holds Sams body to the bed, pinning him as he continues to suck bruises into his younger brothers neck.

"D'ya forget that it was me? Sam? I asked you out? I asked you to get drinks with me?..." Dean growls straight into Sams ear and dips his tongue inside in between the questions. Sam moans the probing fingers returning and instanly being almost too much for him. He moans into the gag, momentarily forgetting about volume control. "...Did you forget you were meant to be with me for the night?"

Sam mumbles something that could be sorry, but Dean isn't having any of it. "I felt like this Sam... I felt close... so fucking close..." Dean pulls back, wraps his hands around his brother cock again, two fingers massaging Sams prostate and brings him back to that point before Sam starts to scream into his gag. He screams Deans name and begs him. Dean almost wonders if he's begging Dean to stop or continue. He just keeps saying Deans name and 'please' over and over and over again. "... And when you were flirting with that- that- who was she?... She got your attention didn't she... This is how I felt, Sam..." 

Dean let go of Sams cock but continued abusing his prostate while Sam prepares to ride out the greatest orgasm he's ever been forced to receive, Sams body starts to jerk, the starting points and an obvious tell that he feels close to climax when Dean rips his fingers and Sams orgasm away from him. Sam howls into the gag and thrusts his hips up. His wrists are going to need serious first aid, but Sam doesn't have the brain cells to worry about that right now.

"Fucking hurts doesn't it!? You fucked up, Sam, You fucked up our date... I hope it was fucking worth it..." 

Dean gets up from the bed and Sam head follows the sound of Deans breath. Sam hears a zipper being pulled and it must be from one of their duffles. He affirms that when Dean drops the bag with a loud thud and now, now he can't hear Dean at all, his head sightlessly searches for sounds around the room, for his brother when his head is snapped to attention. The sound of the fridge being opened and Sam can't help but ask if Dean is done with him. _'What's he getting? Another beer?'_

Again the room falls silent but it doesn't stay that way, Sam is squirming and struggling with his pulsing, abused erection, he pulls on the handcuffs and it takes no time at all for him to start calling out for his brother. Begging him to come back. Pleading him not to leave him like this. Imploring him to at least untie his hand, to let him finish.

He's carried on for so long that when he does finally relax, he has no idea where Dean is. He knows Dean hasn't left him, he hasn't heard the door or the rattle of keys. All Sam can hear is his own breathing, he moves his head in little quirks in hopes of hearing where Dean is, but between the sound of his heart thumping in his ears and his cock throbbing below, there is just no hope in hearing anything else. He drops his head back into the pillow behind him. A final act of giving up on his hopes of climax. 

Sam feels a shiver run through him and his body starts to feel like it's covered in needles as the goosebumps make the hairs of his skin stand. A drop of ice, cold water falls to the skin of his chest. And another. And another. His head is up again and looking down at the area. Although he sees nothing but black, his mind paints and fills in the missing pieces where it can.

Sam hisses. Well, he tries to. A small piece of ice is laid onto his chest and Dean draws lines across his brothers flesh. The cool, hard block of water nips close to Sams’ left nipple and then Dean holds the small piece over the sensitive space, letting the block melt pools of water over Sams skin. The icy water is becoming a little overbearing and Sams back slowly arches at the coolness. Groaning at the touch. The water tickling him as it melts over his skin and down his side.

He tries to call to Dean but only a small yelp comes out. It’s hardly even audible over the gag. Slowly, Sam tries to twist away, but even that is futile. All his attempt have been hopeless so far. Sams ticklish body shudders again when the ice is moved from one nipple to the other and back again. Dean puts the same pressure on both nipples, forcing the tiny nubs to absorb and melt the ice cube in a shared experience. Taking it in turns to torture each nipple with such precise patience.

Dean leans over and takes Sam’s closest nipple into his mouth and sucks on the cold, tender, hardened nub. His tongue licks up the cold water as he listens to Sam groaning, his body twisting left and right in a harsh attempt to avoid the overwhelming touch of Deans lips. Sam groans, the noises he makes setting fire to Deans skin. He wants more. Needs to hear Sam.

Deans hand now rolls the little piece of ice down Sams body, circling and dipping into Sams belly button, stopping just shy of Sams cock head that is bouncing eagerly. The sound of the handcuffs can be heard as Sams arms shake and pull the restraints, he ignores the agony that rips through him with each twist.

“I’m gonna take that gag off in a minute, Sammy…” Dean pauses to suck hard at the pink nub again, sinking his teeth in around the flesh and Sam swears he’s going to have a serious bruise. “And You’d better not do three things, Sam. Three things. You better not scream. You better not ask to fucking cum… Or for me to untie you. And. Sam. Don’t you dare tell me you’re fucking sorry…”

Dean runs his tongue across Sams chest, with his main focus being on Sams closest nipple, his dominant hand roams to the furthest nipple and he lightly tugs at it, knowing it will be sensitive. Sam, meanwhile, has never been so still, the attention on his nipples hurts and he wishes Dean would take his attention anywhere else. Sam begs and pleads, screaming in his mind, but, he knows Dean will move on soon enough. Surely.

A couple of long seconds later, Dean has completely pulled away. Sam feels grateful that his nipples get to breathe a little because they feel so raw and bruised and swollen. The bed dips either side of Sams chest and he feels the heat of Deans skin as his older brother sits above him. His crushing weight making Sam very conscious about each breath he takes. A fistful of hair forces Sams head up and moments later Dean removes the ball gag and allows Sam to let his jaw slack off and close. He expects Sam to beg, to ask him what the Hell is going on? But he doesn’t. He just breathes. Deep and meaningful.

“...You got anything… To say?” Sam just continues to breathe, not responding, just laying there, tied down, shirt tucked behind his head, blindfolded with bleeding wrists. His shoes and jeans still on somewhat with his rock hard cock sticking out begging to be touched. “Anything?” Dean pushes on. 

“Nothing you haven’t covered…” It comes out more of a sob when he eventually says it, his bottom lip shaking and he just can’t seem to control it.

“Alright then…” That’s pretty fair. Dean nods, not that Sam can see him. He takes another swig of beer as his other hand runs over his own twitching cock. Still hard and pleading. Deans hand snakes behind Sams head and lifts him toward his cock. “I’m gonna give you a taste… an’ if you do a good enough job… I might just reward you…”

“Jesus Christ…” Sam feels the tears starting to fall. 

“Nu-ah! Open that pretty mouth of yours…”

“Dean… Not like this..” But Dean only takes advantage of the open mouth and pushes the head of his cock through Sams lips. 

“That’s it, Sammy… “ Dean pushes in, slowly, half inch by half inch. “...Swallow it… “ Sam is gagging on it now, Dean lifts his hand from Sams head and instantly regrets it as Sam pulls off, gagging and spitting, clearly repulsed.” Hey, No, no, no, no…. Get back… Open your mouth…” 

Sam spits out again. “Dean.. Don’t-”

“Open your fucking mouth Sammy… Stick out that fucking tongue...” He’s demanding now, his voice desperate and spiteful. Sam doesn’t move quick enough for him and Dean has his hand gripped roughly in Sams hair, forcing his head forwards. “Open.” Sam feels the sticky head of Deans cock brush over his lips and even though he wants to gag he forces it down and opens his sore mouth. 

Deans a little more rushed now, forcing his eight inches in, pulling Sams head to his hip bone and then letting go of his hair so Sam can pull himself free. Coughing and gagging. Sams got a whole two seconds to just enjoy breathing before Dean repeats the actions. Fourth time now. And Sam gasps in breaths, he’s almost ready to scream for Dean to stop. 

“C’mon Sammy… Don’t make me do all the work, it’d be easier on ya if you just did it yourself.” Dean gives his cock a few quick tugs, brushing his cock head over Sams lips and he moans at the thought of blowing his huge load over those puffy lips. Those pink, breathless, abused pieces of flesh. “Oh.. Yeah...C’mon Sammy… Give me a kiss.. Suck me, baby”

Deans eyes are glued to those beautiful lips, panting as he strokes himself straight on them. Sams breathes are quivering as he opens his lips and sucks on Deans tip, back and forth in quick but short movements, it’s just enough to make Dean moan happily and plentiful that Sam doesn’t feel the need to heave. 

“Oh… Fuck, Sammy… So fucking good….” Dean runs a hand through Sams hair. Not roughly. Not threateningly. Just, sort of, brushing it through the strands. It’s almost a comfort, just resting on the crown of Sams head. “Fuck Sam… Yeah… Oh, Fuck!...” Dean is starting to near climax, his hand tightening in Sams hair as he pushes his brothers face closer into his crotch. His cock nudging and feeling Sams throat closing around it. Dean pulls back and jerks his cock quickly over Sams face, quick spurts of cum make Sam flinch as they land over his face, Sam feels it landing over his nose, cheeks and lips. He’s mostly just glad this can start to be over. A particular line of spunk gets stuck between his lips, Sam gags at the salty taste.

And isn’t it ironic. Dean shoves his cock back in Sams mouth, just when Sam thinks it’s all good and done. Sam feels Dean shuddering above him as his brother moans and praises Sams efforts. Telling Sam how good he is. How well he preformed. And how much he deserves to see again.

“Close your eyes baby…” 

Sam feels Deans hand undoing the buckle at the back of his head, He does as instructed and closes his eyes as the blindfold is lifted away. Dean pulls out and Sam spits again, his chest covered in his own saliva, but, Sams just glad he didn’t vomit. He finally. Finally. Opens his eyes to see Deans deflated dick resting in front of his face, Dean is on his knees resting just below Sams chest. He also takes in the sight of spunk and sweat over his chest. 

“You did so good for me Sammy…” Dean brushes Sams hair out of his face as Sam continues to spit the vile taste out of his mouth.”Here you go…. Another reward…” Dean shifts himself down a little, sitting just above Sams cock. Sam instinctively tries to thrust his hips up but that gets him little to nowhere.

 _’Fuck…’_ Sam just wishes he would get this over with, make him cum and let him fucking sleep. Dean pulls a bottle out and pushes the tip of the bottle to Sams lips and pours the alcohol into his mouth. Sam accepts it, anything is better than the current taste taking up space in his mouth. Some liquid spills down his front, but, Sam ignores that and swirls the warm beer around his mouth, letting his taste buds have a tiny party before he swallows the liquid down.

Dean slides down that tiny bit more, just enough for Sam to push his cock up for some friction and in half a second Dean pulls away. “Fuck…” Sam grits angrily. Dean leans over and licks up the spillage over Sams chest. A mix of semen, spit, sweat and beer.Dean cleans Sams left pec and trails a little higher to clean up Sams neck. Sam bucks a little and quickly gets with the programme when Deans tongue is cleaning up to chin and into his mouth. “Ah!...” Sam sucks on Deans tongue and Dean rewards him with the pressure he wants on his cock. “Ah-NNngh... “ Dean pulls away and Sam’s nodding, his mouth open and pupils blown wide with selfish need. “C’mon…” Sam thrusts his hips greedily to Deans, the small promise of orgasm not seeming too far away now.

Dean licks up Sams neck again, collecting the forgotten mix of liquids along the way and feeds it to Sam on his tongue. Sam accepts appreciatively. Giving Dean everything he wants, little moans and tiny words of appreciation. Quick ‘thank you’s’. Each time Sam is met with a roll of Deans hips, pushing his ass down over Sams very desperate cock. 

“Fucking hell, Dean… C’mon!...”

“Whaddya want Sammy?” Deans tongue cleans the cum off one of Sams cheek and nose, before pushing the salty, thickness into Sams mouth. “You tell me what you want….” Deans breath is hot and promising.

“Fuck… Dean… Jus-... I wanna cum…”

Dean lowers his hand to caress Sams cheek and holds a thumb under Sams chin, pushing his jaw up and closing his brothers mouth. He leans down to give Sam a quick kiss as he rolls his ass over the tip of Sam’s swollen cock. Sam moans, his eyebrows pulled in close together as he tries to push his hips up higher to get just a bit more friction. 

“That wouldn’t be much of a punishment now would it…” Dean gives another quick kiss before he drags himself off the bed.

“Dean?.. Wai- Dean!” Sam hisses at his raw wrists “Hey!... What the hell!?” His body trembling at the broken promise.

But, Deans in the shower, taps turned on as he prepares to wash away the mess. He can hear his brother calling out to him. 

“Are you fucking kidding!?” Sam screams from the next room. “This is bullshit!” 

No more than ten minutes later when Sam finally starts to go quiet. That’s when the water gets turned off and Dean comes out, barely wrapped in a towel as he pats himself dry in front of his baby brother. 

Sam expression reads anger, frustration, confusion and a quick, snappy “What the Hell!?” confirms his emotions on the whole ordeal. He’s pulling some child-like pouty face as his glare follows Dean around the room. Dean picks the first aid kit up, preparing to tend to his brothers wrists. He doesn't justify his actions with a response and lets Sam stew over the events. Dean sits at Sam’s torso and opens the kit, grabbing a small handful of cotton balls and alcohol rub to clean the bleeding. 

“Take them off… The cuffs...”

“Not yet…”

”Or. Or at least loosen them a little, Jesus…”

“Loosen them? Why?”

“Why? Dean, my wrists are fucking bleeding...”

“Well, you should have stayed still…” Sam hissed at the sting of the cotton balls as Dean tenderly soaked the wound in alcohol. “Stop bein’ a baby…”

“So what now? You gonna keep me locked up? I think i learnt my lesson don't you?" His voice is low and spiteful. "Dont flirt with girls at the bar or Dean’ll get jealous and-"

“You think that's what this is over!? Really!?” Dean tossed the soaked cotton balls to the bin and closed the lid of the first aid kit. He successfully shut Sam up for the small period. “Sam, i asked you out, do you even know how long you were gone? Almost an hour. Hell, i had like 4 beers while you chatting to that girl… I don’t care if you think you can get lucky, when have i cared about that? Im pissed ‘cause you knew damn well it was meant to be us.”

Sam opens his mouth to respond, but he has no response, what could he possibly say? Dean doesn't want to hear excuses, and that's fair enough. Sams is definitely not prepared to give any. He silently admits to himself that this time he was in the wrong.

“You want to go back to hooking up with random girls, that's fine, but, don't lead me on…Now… Is this something you wanna try, us?”.

Sam swallows back pride and anger. “Dean, … Yeah- I want to try… Im sorry-"

“Dont. Don’t be sorry. Be better. Alright. Now…” Dean turns his back on Sam for a moment, discarding the first aid kit to the floor below. “We gotta be on the road in an hour to go get that ghoul… And i don’t want to hunt with you being so damn distracted…”

“Wait... You are not leaving me here… like this?!”

“Course not… I said we gotta get that ghoul....” Dean has some strange metal contraption in his right hand, Sam can't quite see what it is, he definitely hasn't seen it before. But he knows, as soon as he sees the yellow padlock, he knows. And he doesn't like what it is.

“What? … Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Dean ignores him and straps the metal cock cage snuggly around Sams soft cock, Sam struggles. "Dean!.. No!.. I said No!" Dean continues to ignore all of Sams protests. He lifts Sams junk into the cage and closes the pieces together, the padlock clicks into place and Sam goes rigid. He definitely won’t be taking it off anytime soon and he hopes to God that he doesn’t find anything arousing while it stays in place.

“Here’s how this is gonna go…” Dean shifts a little to face his little brother. And if looks could kill. Sam looks like he’s about ready to jump Dean for everything he’s worth. 

“Get that off of me. Now.”

“It’s going to stay on… And i’ve hidden the key... This way you’ll be able to think with the right head for a fucking change…”

“This is a fucking joke, Dean, take it off now!”

“You have got three days, Sam. Three days to make it up to me. Either you do and then we can talk a little more about us. Or you don’t and we don’t ever talk about us again. We’ll go back to what we were before. Hunting partners. Nothin’ more.”

“Dean-... I’m not playing your game…”

“Yeah you will…” Dean leans over, his breath ghosting Sams neck, his soft spot and Dean knows it. “‘Cause if you don’t Sam…”

“Don’t...Do not!” Sam pulls away, his eyes starting to widen, he knows if Dean touches him his cock will spring and it will hurt. A lot. He hisses at his wrists when they start to sting again. “Dean! Don’t. Jesus! Don’t! Okay! Okay!”

“That’s what I thought…” 

Dean undoes Sams left wrist and tosses the handcuff keys to Sam, letting him get himself out of the chains. As soon as his hands are free they fly down to the lock and cage that’s fit tightly around the base of his cock and balls. Deans packing and taking bags out to the car when Sam admits defeat and tucks the locked appendage into his underwear. 

Sam doesn’t talk to Dean for the whole nine and a half hour drive. Dean talks at him a fair bit, But Sam essentially ignores him. It takes the whole of the next day to track the ghoul and his two sisters, killing them was a little harder than usual. But, it resulted as per normal. Dean got into the front of the impala and turned the engine on. Sam got in shortly after and they started their journey back to the bunker. The radio is up high to avoid the awkward silence and they get home early hours of the second day. Sam has barely said anything to Dean since he locked up his privates.

For most of day two Dean had slept in, waking up confused in an empty bunker, Sam apparently nowhere to be seen. Just when Dean starts to wonder if Sam had taken off of him, he walks in through the door with Chinese. They eat together in silence and Dean starts to wonder if this has all gone too far, his heart sinking with disgust and worry, he can’t bare the thought of Sam never talking to him again. But he definitely has no plans of giving up yet. One more day.

“Where'd you go today?”

“I got food….” Sam gets up and takes the empty containers, throwing them in the trash on his way out. He manages to shout at Dean from across the kitchen “I get that key off you tomorrow, right?…” before escaping to his room he doesn't even give Dean a chance to respond.

Dean feels his heart sink, he goes to his room and sits on the edge of his bed and recovers the key, twisting it in his fingers asking himself if it was really worth it. Sam is clearly not on the same page as him and he has always just been a weird kid. Dean hides the key under his digital alarm clock, undresses and gets himself under the covers of his bed. It’s a hot night, which definitely calls for sleeping naked. 

In the morning of the third day, Dean is woken up. _’What the hell is that? ..’_ Dean takes a whiff of the air, the scent filling his nostrils. _‘Is that.. Bacon?’_ It smells so good, it has to be bacon. He rolls over to check the time, rubbing his face confused but excited to get to his feet and follow his nose. He turns over and sees a plain piece of paper in front of the clock. His name on the front of the page. It’s a little card and when he opens it, it reads:

“I want to make it up to you, Get comfy and stay in bed..”

 _‘Heh… Cute….’_ Dean would have to be lying if he said his heart didn’t leap with joy and excitement as he read the little note. He smirks to himself and raises an eyebrow. Suddenly Dean is reminded that he’d gone to bed naked. His clothes are hanging off the edge of the bed. But the note does say to get comfy. So he decides naked is as comfy as he is going to get. 

He can hear Sam coming down the hallway, towards his door. He sits up to greet him and his jaw just drops at the sight of his brother. 

“Holy Shit….” Deans eyes are wide and his mouth is open in shock as Sam walks in, completely naked, nothing but the cock cage to hide his soft penis. Deans nostrils flare with excitement and the scent of bacon fills the air. Sam carries in a plate of breakfast items; eggs, toast, beans, two cups of black coffee and enough bacon to easily feed a family of six. Sam doesn’t waste time, he hands Dean the plate and crawls onto the bed beside him as they share the food between the two of them. Sam stays on top of the covers, showing himself off to Dean. 

Deans chowed down the breakfast and the pair of them laugh about Sams recent silence. Sam admits to Dean that a lot of it had been an act to guilt Dean into insecurity to make today better. He also admits that he’d taken off to make a few plans for today. Dean leans back to the bed and the only word to describe how he feels is: Thankful. 

“Dean… Can I have the key to the cage?” Sam flashes Dean a harmless and innocent smile. Dean hesitates, not because he doesn’t trust Sam, but because the idea is that it was meant to stay on for the day. “I’m not going to take it off…” Sam sighs and rolls his eyes as he smiles dumbly at the older Winchester. “... Today’s about you…”

Dean turns around and grabs the key from under the clock and passes it to Sammy, who pushes the key into a soft, leather hand-made necklace and hangs the key around Deans neck. He leans into Dean and kisses him and just as he pulls away he whispers 

“You own me…”


End file.
